


The Vulcan and the Boy Made of Stardust

by vulcansextapes



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansextapes/pseuds/vulcansextapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden light of the star caressed the woman's face. "My name is Jimmy." the little star whispered, "I'm going to take care of you, promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Little Star Named Jimmy

Once upon a time, there was a happy couple in space. The mother had given birth to a healthy baby boy back on Earth, but the doctors told her she could have no more children.

The couple wished and wished for another baby. One night, as the woman lay sleeping, a shimmering glow encompassed the room. A little star had overheard the woman wishing and wanted ever so badly to give her a baby, for she was pure of heart as was her husband and the star deemed them worthy of a wish. 

The golden light of the star caressed the woman's face. "My name is Jimmy." the little star whispered, "I'm going to take care of you, promise." And with that, the star's radiant light turned into glowing mist and seeped into the woman's open mouth. In two month's time, the couple had wonderful news of a tiny life growing inside the woman.

But wishes did not come without a price.

Everything was fire and pain and blaring klaxons and the wails of her newborn child, but _He_ was gone! The one she loved could not hold their son! The poor little star, now bound to its human body, wept. This was not supposed to happen! He was supposed to make the woman _happy_! But instead there was pain--oh so much pain!--and it made his insides ache too.

The little star's human body grew slowly. He tried ever so hard to please the woman, but to no avail. His features were too similar to those of the man's. One day, the woman brought a new man home with her. Jimmy didn't like him at all. He smelled of alcohol and poor hygiene habits. The woman wanted the smelly man to live with them! Jimmy did not protest, for he was a good little star and did whatever made his wisher happy.

The smelly man was cruel. He liked to hit Sam, who was the only thing standing between him and the little star. Eventually, Sam had enough and left the house. Jimmy waited and waited, but he never returned. Now the beatings fell on the poor little star. For the first time, the little star felt _anger_. He had claimed this family! They were little and broken, but they were _his_! He could not see past the red in his vision, nor could he feel anything beyond the bruising marks in his all too human skin. He wanted to fly again, to disappear into space. For a moment, right as the car fell over the cliff, he could imagine he was.

They sent him away. He was a failure of a star and a rotten human, and they sent him to a small colony. It was fun at first. There were other boys and girls, though they didn't have stardust inside them like Jimmy did. Then, everything went wrong. There was no food, which Jimmy hadn't thought would be a problem, but this fragile human body needed to eat! There was a pain in his gut that never ebbed. He gave all his food to the small ones who needed it most. The big humans wanted him to do horrible filthy things for food. Jimmy detested it, but complied to keep the young ones alive.

By the time the saviours found them, the children were little more than walking skeletons. They were treated at an immaculately white building, and Jimmy mourned that his human body had become so damaged. Despite all the horrors, Jimmy was overjoyed that he could see the woman again! The grown humans were to come retrieve the little ones in the morning.

The little star waited and waited. But...no one came to bring him home. The nice human ladies looked sympathetic as they told him they couldn't contact anyone to pick him up. He would be sent to 'foster care'. Slowly, the weeds began to grow around his heart. Why would the woman abandon him? Had he not tried hard enough to be a good little star for her? 

The weeds grew tighter as months wore on in the foster home. Jimmy was constantly being pinched and poked and questioned " _What was Tarsus like?_ " " _Heard your dad got blown to bits and your mom's a nutjob!_ " Sometimes the other children went as far as beating him until he could do nothing but wait for them to leave and piece himself back together.

He had never felt so alone.

 

 


	2. Chapter One: The Little Star Goes Back to Space and The Vulcan Notices Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait--have a teensy bit of Spock pov!

Twenty-two years. That was how long he'd been stuck in this human body. He'd tried to end it--6 different time's he'd tried to end it--but this body was resilient. Jim wasn't even sure the stars would accept him back once he was freed of his human body. His light was dimming. It no longer shone brightly, star beams pouring from his skin (not that humans could see it; very few beings could discern that his soul was of a different make), the stardust that had once danced so vividly inside him now settled in his bones, waiting to be hurt again. 

And Jim had been hurt. He had begun to think it was in his nature; that pain was part of who he was. His need to help others frequently outweighed what small sense of self-preservation he had left. 

Lack of self preservation was exactly what found him sprawled across the bar's table, blood crusted tissues dangling from his nose; was what had him brought up for charges of academic dishonesty; was why he could still feel the iron grip of the Vulcan who had choked him over a consol.

Lack of self preservation was what, somehow, landed him captaincy of the _Enterprise_.

__________________

 

 Spock was...perplexed, to say the least, when Admiral Pike suggested he apply for the position of First Officer aboard the _Enterprise_. The First Officer to one James T. Kirk who, as far as Spock was concerned, wasn't responsible enough to captain an escape pod--let alone a starship. 

The first two months were rough-going and more often than not found himself and Kirk disagreeing in the ready room. The Captain was childish and quite frankly, a brat. He was impulsive, more so than any human Spock had ever met. He found himself having to meditate 3.26 times as often after being in the Captain's presence. There seemeed to be nothing of the incredible friendship which his elder self had told him of; he and Kirk could barely tolerate each other.

It wasn't until the third month that any progress was made. Kirk invited him--for whatever unfathomable reason--to play a game of chess.

As soon as Spock stepped over the threshold between the Captain's quaters and the hallway, he noticed something...unusual. Kirk looked drawn and tired. There were dark circles under his eyes indicating that he was not recieving the proper amount of rest required by the human body. Also, he was smiling. Not the brash, cocky smile that so often played at his lips; but a soft almost timid one that Spock had never seen displayed on his Captain's face before.

"Hey." Kirk greeted, gesturing to the seat opposite his.

Spock obediently sat, nodding at Kirk in acknowledgement. "Captain. I must admit to being somewhat confused as to the reason behind your invitation." And he was. What did Kirk want from him? What was he trying to obtain from Spock that he couldn't charm from another crewmember? 

Kirk sighed, an emotion Spock didn't recognize settled in his eyes. "I just...I've been an ass. I know I have. I wanted to apologize--and maybe start over again? Be friends?"

This took Spock by surprise. Kirk was apologizing? More over, he wanted to be friends? This was...unexpected, and Spock found himself nodding. "Yes, that would be most agreeable."

A new kind of smile lit up Kirk's face, bright and genuine and _happy_. There was the desire to elicit this smile from his Captain again, preferably as soon as possible. It was a very pleasant sight, an Spock felt a glimmer of hope that maybe _this_ was the friendship his other self had spoken about.

 

__________________

 

After the first chess game, Spock and his Captain fell into a rhythm. They would eat meals together, do reports together, and play a game of chess together at least three times a week. They began to work seamlessly on and off the bridge, and crew morale was certainly heightened because of it. Everything had settled into a routine, one that Spock found infinitely preferable to the way things had been before. Kirk was different than he had anticipated. Kinder. Gentler. There was something about his Captain that Spock couldn't place. A glow perhaps, when Kirk was giddy or pleased that Spock had to tell himself he was only percieving from how loudly Kirk could project his feelings. Or maybe the aura the Captain projected that seemed almostsurreal at times. But no--Spock admonished himself--that was not possible; Kirk was no more special than any of the other humans aboard their vessel. And Spock was content in this thought, for a time.

Until they were given an away mission.

The Captain, two security members, and himself had been caught on a hostile planet and had had to run for it. Kirk led their small party across the courtyard--but made it no further. The sheer amount of alien guards was far to much for the four of them to reasonably take on. Kirk was grabbed first--roughly by the arm, which elicited a wince from the Captain and made Spock's Vulcan composure crack for just a moment as he glared. He had become...fond of Kirk. Having never had a friend before, Spock found himself fiercly protective of the few he had now.

And then the aliens were babbling. Thier language, Spock had to admit, was quite pleasing ot the ear; like a babbling brook. The universal translators were only able to pick up every few words, though that was enough to make something cold settle in the pit of Spock's stomach.

"light hair-"

"different-"

"examine-"

"cut open-"

Then the guards nodded to each other and dragged the landing party into what Spock could only assume was a dungeon or prison of some sort.

The cells they were shoved into were dank and dark and smelled like rotten eggs, and if Spock had been Human he would have snarled in disgust or perhaps shouted profanities like the Captain was now. 

Already, Spock was uncomfortable in such a small space, being pressed so closely to his Captain. His sheilds were weak and something felt...amiss. Kirk was afraid.  Though it wasn't until he turned to face Kirk that the sense of foreboding came to a peak. Kirk had turned into a human glow-stick. Where his heart lay in his chest shone the brightest, and the alien guards seemed _very_ interested in this. 

They huddled and whispered before darting out of the room. Spock could only stare as Kirk tried to cover as much of his skin as possible. It became very obvious that the two security crewmembers had no idea what was transpiring, they both looked lost and confused. It occurred to Spock that they could not see the glow emanating from the Captain's skin.

"Captain?"

Spock recieved no answer, Kirk looked like a man on ther verge of a panic attack.

" _Captain_?"

Still nothing.

"Jim?"

Kirk's head snapped up, "Spock? I- I think they're going to cut me open. You have to get Giotto and Hensen out of here when they open the door."

How could Kirk--how could _Jim_ expect him to do that? To leave with no answers and allow his Captain--his _friend_ to be sliced open by a hostile race?

"No--Jim--I cannot, we must stay together." Never before had Spock scrambled to word a sentence. 

"Spock please, I'll make it an order if I have to." He had never seen Jim look so grim, so defeated. But the order never came. Instead, bright swirling lights engulfed them, and they were no longer in the dark; they were safe ont he transporter pad and Jim was clutching Spock's arm to keep himself upright. 

A greath whooping noise came from the small group surrounding the transporter controls.

"Keptin! Meester Scott and I worked out vhere your life signs were coming from! Eet is good to hawe you back!" The young ensign chirped.  Jim gave a nod in response, letting go of Spock's arm and rushing out of the transporter room. 

Uhura sidled up beside Spock, "You should go after him." She nudged.

"I do not understand." 

"You're closer to him than anyone. He doesn't let people in. But he lets _you_ in. Go see what's wrong."

Spock nodded rushing off to follow his Captain, his friend.

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this sucked so bad :p
> 
> Let's see if I can actually get off my lazy ass and update my fics every once in a while, yeah?


End file.
